Talk:GLaDOS
Red sphere As for the final (red) sphere's name - during the final credits (voiceovers section) there is a line that says: Mike Patton - THE ANGER SPHERE So I'd guess "Anger" would be the "official" name for it Rampancy. Front page This article's good enough to go on the front page. The only thing it's lacking is a picture for the infobar. If anyone can get a picture of one of those black and red P.A. emitters she speaks from in the second half of the game, I'll make it the next featured article. Coming Second 14:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I have some pictures of the PA's, if you want I'll upload them. Do you want the clean or dirty ones?-- 00:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Final test I don't know if anyone has made any speculation about the escape sequence being a final test, but there are several indicators that this may be the case. The most conspicuous being the X/checkmark indicator in the last room. The fact that GLaDOS refers to her death as a "triumph" and a "huge success" seems to go along with this theory. The rooms beyond the test proper also seem a bit too much like the tests themselves as they are complete with dotted white placards to indicate height and conveniently placed turrets. All this, along with GLaDOS' skewed views on what constitutes "extreme pessimism" make it seem to me, like the whole "escape" was part of her plan all along. -Connick 208.224.220.2 20:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) To add to your theory, the nonbeliver and turrets were also along the path. -Finnesse Human form in my opinion glados could have some human formhow else could she know that the cake is "delicious and moist" link287 :She may be lieing again, in denial that she can not eat, or just insane.--Sandwichman2449 19:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::maybe she is just a very advanced computer and can taste/analyse food? Hoborobo 21:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::THE CAKE IS A LIE!!! 14:32, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :: She had a 'cake' module in her core, the module probably declares that cake is delicious so she believed it automatically without knowing whether or not it was true. IIRC, 'cake' was the philosophy background Valve used in Portal, so essentially believing 'cake is delicious' is akin to believing in a god as far as GLaDOS was concerned. 07:54, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Upon further thought, I feel it may just be a continuation of the ploy to lure Chell to her death, or to make her feel bad. Whatever the reason, I'm unsure if it has to makes sense at all.--Sandwichman2449 23:23, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Remember- GLaDOS stands for Geletic Lifeform and Disk Operation System. She mich have a mouth in the unseen GL part 18:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) 0 Hello, I did a minor edit for 4th "behind the scenes" bullet. Since it was worded a bit oddly. This is the Original: "A fan website says found that when looked at from a certain point of view, GLaDOS looks like a girl, but hanging upside down by her feet, her hands tied in the back, making her look like an insane or captured person." And this is my Edit: "A fan on a website found that when looked upon from a certain point of view, GLaDOS looks like a woman, but hanging upside down by her feet, her hands bound around her legs" Unicogirl 01:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Attitude I see the escape as real, and GLaDOS's song and attitude at the end a result of the lack of her 4 cores and main processing unit. 'She' is no longer moral, she is no longer curios, she is no longer logical, and finaly, she is no longer angry. In this state, political correctness would have no meaning, things would be uninteresting and the fates of others ultimatly unimportant, continuity and logic and general sence would be lost, and all anger and hostility would be gone. In short: Happy, Unlimited, but realy doesn't care. This is just my view though. -Going by Nielk1, 76.116.57.5 06:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I see your point, but from the ending sequence we know that there is an abundant supply of the various cores. Also it is apparent that GLaDOS's doesn't require the cores to be physically attached to her for her to be able to interact with them. I still think that the final fight as a test is a viable idea. -Connick 208.224.220.2 20:53, 29 February 2008 (UTC) 'Cake' Core = Logic Core? I always thought the 'Cake' Core was actually a Logic Core. The way she reacted when the core was destroyed sugested an impairment of her logic and arithmetic. I am not sugesting a change to the article, but a 'ponderance' on this view. I know, I made that word up. -Going by Nielk1, 76.116.57.5 06:25, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Interesting theory. That makes sense since a recipe could be considered a "calculation". --MattyDienhoff 13:56, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :That recipe was in no way logical. He reactions to the spheres being burned may be a good thing to add to the page.--Sandwichman2449 19:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) If you all noticed, the 'Logic core' was flawed because when she was made, some parts did not fully function. Thus the 'Fish-Shaped Dirt and Toxic Waste' comments. -FINNESSE Depressed GLaD_OS http://www.game-ism.com/?p=91 Does GLaDOS Desire death and freedom? :I've seen that, but good idea posting it. I think that intepretation is very compelling. I didn't see it that way at all until I read that article, but every bit of it makes sense to me. --MattyDienhoff 15:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I think that the supposed to be the morality core it wasn't, because if you have a morality core you don't think to kill others, because the reason to throw the morality core was to kill Chell, so she was thinking and trying to kill her before she throw the morality core. I think cores doesn't work, they are used as a bait for the testing subjects. I also think that GLaDOS was searching not death, but just some kind of liberation i don't know. As a lot of people knows, sometimes operating systems are not only located in one computer, it exist in nets and servers, so maybe GLaDOS was looking for a liberation of a central computer. The laboratory ship Borealis i think it was necessary connected to Aperture Labs, because it belongs to the same company. If GLaDOS is not centralized, she could move all along the system... By Pleydellia 28/04/09 Genetic lifeform GLaDOS stands for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. So, say that what Chell destroyed was simply the disk operating system, with the spheres being "disks" somehow. That would mean that the Genetic Lifeform part is still out there, somewhere. What if it's attached to chell in some way? Oh, and by the way, I have an account, but I forgot the password, and I never recieved the "new password" email. Red Phone In the article, it says "A red phone was installed in the central chamber which GLaDOS occupies to be used as a warning system should she turn rogue; this has, for reasons not revealed, not worked." I think that the phone not working has something to do with the cord being cut. No, she probably doesn't pick up Combine Radio Frequencies. The phones did not work in Half-Life 2 because the plants were probably shut down. -Finnesse :Did you played with Developer Commentary? SiPlus 08:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Googles April Fools Day joke Does anyone know of a link for this? Drsdino 03:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Dangerous Ingredient? The ingredient list includes "One Large Rhubarb". However, rhubarb leaves are poisonous and rhubarb roots are a laxative and cathartic (i.e. they make you crap yourself repeatedly and uncontrollably). The stem is the only part that's used in sweets. I've listed it as an Uncertain Ingreidient, but since "One Large Rhubarb" is a rather vague term, I'll ask here if I'm right in thinking it should be listed as an uncertain or dangerous ingredient. 12:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Conspiracys and thoughts I have been wondering for a while what the link between Half Life and Portal is, so i desided to look into the matter and here is what i found. Facts/Clues: Elli Vance, if you make the conparason, has a leg inplant often found at Apature Sience. In the ending song, "Still Alive," GLaDOS inplies that She is "GLaD I got burned think of all the things i learned. of course, since GLaDOS stands for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, then if we take the was she capatalised the can assume that GLaD stands for Generic LifeForm and Disk. In Halflife2 Blue Shift you can see shell on one of the camera monitors When Playing halflife you discover that the Borialis, a Apature sience ship that whent missing years ago was found. Elli grows inpatiant at the thought of unburrying it and says that is must be destroyed. Does he know somthing that he does not get the chance to tell us??? My Thought about the connection is this: When you kill GLaDOS, She makes a hard disk copy of herself that is also crazy (because you destroyed her logic core(cake core)) and sends it on-board the ship the Borrialis Right about one week before the what happened at black mesa. During that time most of the testing equipment(portals) are deteriorating and causing a slow time portal effect as seen in hl2. So after this has all blown by, shell gets a new job at black mesa, and also where the copy of GLaDOS is going to be reinstalled. But before GLaD(just a disk right now) gets there the horrible teleportations start happening, and they mess with the on-board Portal systems on the Borrialis. Elli knows that all this is happening because he is the escaped test subject that has guided you with his blood writen messages of where to go(and thusly for the poor condition of his fingers and his inability to feel the pain). after this, i have not been able to pick up anymore clues, and this is al just an educated guess. ::The girl in Blueshift monitor is Gina Cross who is delivering the Xen sample to the anomalous materials lab.And FYI,its forbidden to misspell "Aperture". ::Hey, people, I noticed something. Look at the GameInformer article, on the picture that shows GLaDOS's main eye, the head shape is different. I think that the GLaDOS we see in Portal 2 may be a different build.--Haxagon 23:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Cake = Lie The cake IS a lie. the "lie" means you will not be given it as promised; it seems to be implied on the wiki that that means the cake simply doesn't exist. --Fireman V2 04:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Type of cake The cake is a Black forest cake. Note that this cake was not specifically made to resemble the cake from Portal, unlike other cakes put forth as real life counterparts. I'd add it myself but, well, semi-protection. 04:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Types of cores How do we know what the core types were? I understand the morality and curiosity cores, but how do we know the blue one was a logic core and the red one was an emotion core? They seem more like cake and anger cores to me, but I could just be missing something. Kingofdanerds 14:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :The first one is "a morality core" (subtitles), and the last one is "THE ANGER SPHERE" (end credits). The names you mentioned are likely from some kind of fan-based consensus.-- 03:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC)